Yes, Mistress
by Roarax
Summary: One shot. Cameron in greeted in the locker room by a very eccentric Thirteen. Allison X Remy - femslash


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. No infringement intended.

**A/N**: Just an idea that's been roaming my thoughts for a while, now—these two seemed the ideal pairing to deliver exactly what I have in mind. Cameron POV

It was a little passed ten o'clock, and my work day was over. The night staff had already began to arrive, and I greeted each employee I recognized as we crossed paths—I'd become acquainted with most of them during my longer shifts, and now referred to most on a first-name basis. Not that I minded staying later, per say, but it had come to a point where my every thought's focal direction referred in one way or another to work. I headed towards the locker room with quick steps, eager to grab my things and leave the hospital as fast as possible. The clicks of my heels tapped with purpose against the flawless floor—clean in a way that almost appeared eerie.

I pressed my open palm against the door labelled _employees only_ and pushed, entering the room crowded with walls of metal doors not a moment too soon. Before long, I found and began to fiddle with the padlock of my assigned locker, arranging the letters on the side to spell out the four-letter-word to open the device. Though before I could even pull the lock out of its metal shell, I reflexively emitted a small yelp when something sharp stung my bottom. Whirling around, I was speechless before a gorgeous female doctor, stalking towards me much like a predator nears its prey.

_Thirteen_ was what she went by: the woman who'd helped me realize that sexual boundaries didn't cease when it came to hard planes and rough, facial hair. We'd been consulting each other for the past few weeks in the context of a casual relationship; my peaking curiosity for the female body and her insatiable lust for untouched territory being a perfect match for one another. There had never really been a beginning, or _initiation_, to our frequent and heated encounters, just the blissful memories of passion like I'd never experienced before.

Her chocolate gaze was never ripped from mine as she leisurely sauntered towards me, hips and shoulders swaying as if she didn't care if I ran away—that she knew she'd be capable of catching me without complication to sink sharp, jagged teeth into the poor and defenceless gazelle before I'd even be able to utter a single word of protest. A smile played itself upon her luscious lips as her sensuous body crept forward to meet mine.

"Working late?" She posed the question with an inquisitive tone, but with the way she otherwise acted, I was certain of the fact that she knew I'd be here at this hour. It was as if she'd been waiting for me to arrive…

I swallowed the lump in my throat, trying to focus on something other than the proximity of her body and the heat that radiated from it. "Yeah. I've been trying to get the most of my workloads done before I come in the next morning; just makes it easier on the whole stress level thing."

"Mmm," she exhaled in acknowledgement and ran her nail down the valley between my breasts; her finger never, in fact, touching the material of my shirt, and eyes dropping to watch it pass. "Stress."

I pressed back against the lockers, heart pounding, and took in a deep breath to calm myself down. My chest rose in proportion with the inhale, and the brown-haired Goddess before me stepped even closer to capture my lips in a dominant kiss. Her fingers intertwined with mine within seconds of our contact, and she brought my arms outwards to make my position resemble that of a cross. I pushed a little against her, showing the much younger woman that this wasn't the time nor the _place_ to be acting as such. My body flared, however, pushing aside my mind's screams of the impracticality of the situation and sending sparks of fire racing through my blood stream.

"Rem-y…" I whispered against her lips in protest, but my body's only wish was to wrap itself around her lithe, desirable body and hold her tight. "Not now. Not _here_."

The doctor pulled away for but a moment, moving forward once again to capture my bottom lip between the maws of her teeth so that she could sink her canines into the fleshy tissue of the inside of my mouth. I thrust my head back against my locker in a small moan of pleasure mingled in with discontent, breasts rising against hers as my chest inflated to receive attention. I didn't want to do this, now. Not in the building where all I could think about was work—stacks upon stacks of documents to complete, invasive bosses whose only purposes were to ruin every aspect of my existence. I wanted to go home and pour myself a soothing bubble bath in which I could drift off to sleep. Remy seemed to have other plans.

"You are not to address me by first name." Her tone was sharp and authoritative; her eyes were glued to my own. "When asked a question or posed the approval of a statement, you are to respond with the words _yes, Mistress_. Understand?"

My heart beat like mad against my ribs and my breasts and groin throbbed. "Wh-what?"

Her hands—still laced with my own—rose above us to trap me against the wall of metal doors. She brought her lips to my ear and allowed her tongue to trace the contour of its shell before biting down harshly upon the cartilage. I squirmed against her weight and let out a cry of surprise when her teeth did not release their victim.

"'_Yes, Mistress_', you say." Remy hissed the words at me through clenched teeth.

"Remy," I tightened my thighs and pushed against her, cursing myself for a lack of control. "This really isn't necessary…"

One of her hands tightened their grip upon both my wrists and her other descended to fondle my breasts in the most delicious of manners. The way she said my name, however, made me shudder. "Dear, dear Allison. I wasn't aware of the fact that you were a hard student. If you're not going to cooperate I won't allow you to play with your toys."

"T-toys…?" My breath caught in my throat when I came to terms with just how physically fit Remy Hadley was. I was literally incapable of pulling away from her grasp, had her entire weight not even been crushing my quivering figure. Her hand had my own two securely fastened to the locker, arms bent at the elbows, and when she spoke, the rush of air from her words crept into my ear to tease its drum. I knew how experienced the doctor was when it came to playthings, and the simple concept of its existence had me weeping with joy from the inside.

"You only get to play when you've shown me you can behave." Her whispers tempted me. "Are you going to behave?"

"I-I don't…" I knew very well the words Remy wanted me to say, but the strangeness of the situation had me uneasy and intimidated. I didn't want to humiliate myself for the sole purposes of self-pleasure.

"Allison…" _God! _How could she pull such intense reactions from me by saying my name? The hand at my breast explored my body as it pleased, never ceasing to check if I was hurt or wanted her to stop. It slipped lower to the hem of my pants and teased the sensitive flesh there, before rising once again_ under_ my blouse to feel just how hot my skin had become. I lost it once and for all when the hand rose to cup my breast through the material of my bra, kneading the tissue and eliciting responses from me I wasn't even aware I could deliver. I tilted my head backwards, subconsciously exposing my throat, and clenched my jaw.

"Okay! Okay, okay, okay…" My incoherency seemed to amuse her, because she smiled. "Please…let's go back to my house. We can take m-my c-c-c-caaa…"

I hadn't had the time to finish my sentence before the metal rim of my bra had been pulled upwards and she'd begun massaging the sensitive tissue of my naked breast. My hips bucked forward, and I moaned. "Remy…take me home."

She pushed harder against me, nails digging into the flesh of my breast. "Address me properly and I'll loosen your chain, Allison."

She stopped moving against me, and I felt as if I were to implode. My body went numb with the lack of attention, and not even when I tried my best to rub against the length of her was I capable enough to elicit those same reactions she was so adept at pulling from me. I whispered the words, "Take me home…"

Immediately, everything stopped. She pulled away from me and, with the loss of support, I was nearly left to fall into a quivering heap of flesh upon the cold, hard tile. But I caught myself on the nearest locker, reclaiming my solidarity and standing up straight to face her—even though I could still very well feel the pounding of my pulse across every inch of my body. I readjusted my bra, and took in a deep breath.

"Come." She said the word as if disappointed, turned on her heels and began walking towards the opposite direction. I simply stood there, flabbergasted at what had just occurred, and watched in awe as the single most sexy woman I'd ever seen stride away from me after I had denied her sexual gratification.

I waited a few moments, regulating my breathing pace, calming my pounding heart and taking in deep breaths—as if it would help diminish the racing feeling of anticipation that had settled itself within my core. Then, like a lost puppy, I followed the path of her direction, mind already swirling with the endless possibilities of what, exactly, Remy had in store for me. It was always quite interesting to find out what new things the brown-haired woman would come up with, and it was always quite_ intriguing_ to see just how they played out. I was new to the entire lesbian relationship, and despite the fact that Remy was an excellent teacher, it was uncomfortable most of the time for me to embark entirely in the objectives the younger woman would set for us.

I found her around the next corner, seated on a backless bench in the middle of the isle separating lockers from each other. She was facing me, back straight and legs crossed at the knees to embrace a tempting allure. It was only at that moment that I really took note of the way she'd chosen to clothe herself. A black-leather halter-top barely covered her full chest, and the knee-high leather boots she wore worked flawlessly with the tight, black pants that made me want to stroke her thighs. She stood, and, never breaking eye contact with me, lifted her hands to tie her hair into a bun with the elastic held around her wrist.

"Come," she repeated the single word with that same domineering tone to her voice.

I followed her finger, beckoning to me with a silent promise.

She grabbed the back of my neck as soon as I was in proximity and squeezed it's circumference as much as she could. "Good girl. Now, place both your palms on the seat of that bench and _stay_."

My heart was racing; much like a jackhammer. The incoherent thoughts consuming my mind were likely the main reason as to why I didn't ask questions; why I didn't stop to consider the repercussions of my action; why I didn't just leave the locker room and go home to take care of the rising urges in my body alone. I did as I was told, without saying a single word, and placed both my open palms upon the bench, bottom inevitably arched upwards and in her direction. Still without the slightest idea as to why the younger woman was so keen on having me in this specific position, I spoke to her _from_ my strange pose, staring at the wood of the bench as the words exited my mouth quizzically.

"Remy, I honestly think you're taking this a tad bit too far. You know I'm always up for…games, but this seems just a smidge overboaaarr—!" I stood up and whirled around, eyes wide in surprise and hand going downwards to rub the stinging mark her open palm had left on my ass. "What the hell!"

She was smiling.

My _crazy_ fuck friend was smiling. Never a good sign.

"Watch your tongue, Allison. You might need it later." Remy licked her lips and strode over to where I stood with my fists clenched in confusion. One of her boots kicked my feet apart, and the other slithered between my legs to rest its heel against the bench. In one, quick motion, she bent her knee and brought her thigh upwards into my groin—applying a delicious pressure to the physical tension she'd been accumulating with intent throughout the past five minutes. "Now, sweetheart, what did I say about behaving?"

I grabbed her shoulders to stabilize myself as she pushed harder. "I-I'm s-s-sorry…"

"Don't apologize." She scolded me. "Do as I ask."

"Yes, _Mmmistress_." The words escaped my lips in a moan, and I was rewarded for my obedience when her hands descended to grasp my hips and she ground her thigh against me. I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes, riding Remy's thigh and revelling in the sensations her mere body could offer.

My lusted haze dissipated as soon as the loud and very familiar beeping of my pager burst into existence. I gasped, pulling away from the younger doctor and grabbing the small device from the belt of my jeans to see what the emergency was. I hadn't had the time to scrutinize the words on the tiny screen when it was ripped from my grasp and thrown to the ground beside me. I looked up, shock once again marring my features, to see Remy glaring at me through those chocolate irises of hers.

I forgot about my pager.

I forgot about work.

I forgot about House—who was likely the sender of the page.

My heart skipped a beat when Remy's fingers curled themselves around the hollow of my throat, the younger woman extending her arm to keep me at a distance. "Did I tell you you could answer that? Hmm? Did I?"

My arousal spiked at the hostile sound of her voice. I swallowed. "No."

"'No _what_,' Allison?"

The _s_ of my word was freely prolonged when I hissed the word through clenched teeth: "Mistress."

She released me, then, the domineering note to her glare seemingly omnipresent. Remy pointed to the bench with one shaking hand, and the other clenched with firm intent at her side. For an unknown reason, I felt a pang of guilt at the sight of her playful irritation, a lump forming itself in my throat—I was the cause of her distress, when all I wanted was to please her. "Hands on the bench like before," she ordered, never breaking eye contact with me. "Now."

I did as I was told once more, placing both my open palms at a significance distance from each other upon the wood whose texture was becoming very familiar. I tensed my back and awaited a punitive smack from a Remy who intrigued me beyond words, but it never came. Instead, she soothingly rubbed her fingers over the cheeks of my ass, taking her time in exploring every inch of my buttocks. I didn't speak when her hands rose to the hem of my jeans, tracing the contour upon my heated skin and humming softly to herself as she passed. My groin tightened when her fingers dipped lower to unbuckle the belt that secured my jeans to my waist, and it was then that a tinge of awareness shot through me.

"Remy…" I tried to straighten my back but a warm hand held me down, applying pressure between my scapulas. "We shouldn't be doing this here."

"Shh, dear." Her fingers massaged the tightness between my shoulder blades, and her other hand descended to pull my bottoms down with a slowness that one could describe as excruciating. My underwear dropped downwards along with my jeans, and the brown-haired woman's light slaps upon my calves incited me to lift each of my feet—one at a time—to step out of what was now a heap of clothing at my feet. "That's a good girl…"

I felt my pulse pound throughout my entire body, pumping blood to sensitive areas I didn't even know could be ignited this way. Her hands upon me were unbelievably gentle, and yet messages hidden within her fingertips screamed an air of dominance. It was hard to believe we'd never attempted something along these lines before.

While I silently basked in the glorious sensations my temporary lover could offer, I allowed the soft humming escaping her parted lips to soothe me into what some would call lucid slumber. My eyes closed, and though still very aware of my surroundings, I allowed her presence to soothe the wounds I'd been trying to hide for the past few months. Wasn't it sad that the woman whom I associated the feeling of sexual pleasure with was the first person I thought of when I was down? When I needed someone there to hold me, even if we both had to be naked, writhing, moaning for release. _Hmm,_ I thought to myself, _I need to re-evaluate exactly where this is going…_

My train of thought ended abruptly when I felt the familiar sting of a palm against the left cheek of my buttocks. I yelped, tightening my thighs as her hand came back down on the right cheek to create that same recognizable sting. She entailed her painful movements with soothing rubs, and I arched my back while she pet my bottom as if it were a baby kitten. If she kept going like this, I might just start purring.

"Do you want another?" The way she posed the question assured me there was only one correct answer.

"Please, Mistress."

Two quick slaps on either cheek followed, and I moaned when I realized they were slowly but most certainly descending towards my throbbing core. I was never one to correlate the feeling of pain with anything particularly intriguing, but the way Remy had me held submissive, the way her hands came down, repeatedly, smacking the red, sensitive flesh of my ass…there was no other way to describe the feeling than: "Mmm…"

"Did you say something, sweetheart?"

She stopped touching me while she spoke, and suddenly, the grinding feeling of my thighs rubbing together weren't enough. "May I have another, please?"

"Hmm." She seemed genuinely pleased when she let out a small sound of approval. "Looks like you do know how to behave. Now tell me why you didn't decide to listen to me from the start instead of having to go through this entire process of domestication, hmm?"

She slapped me once more, and I clenched my teeth in anticipation, awaiting the next sensation. "I w-wasn't sure."

Her hands traced their way from my buttocks to my shoulders, and she grabbed the tense muscles held there with authority and a firm intent. It was only when she pressed her leather-clad crotch to my stinging ass that I felt the thick, masculine bulge hidden within the confines of her pants. Her whispers against the shell of my ear drove me mad.

"Do you still want to go home, Allison?" Remy supported her taunting words by grinding the additional appendage between my cheeks. "Because we can stop. Unless you want to give me a little something in return. Mmm?"

I whimpered in response, incapable of uttering even a single intelligible word. I did want to go home; I didn't want to risk anyone coming in and spotting us; I didn't want to lose my job because of a few moments of temporary sexual release. But most of all, I didn't want to associate work with Remy. This was where I came every day, tired and unable to wait 'till I could go home. I worked with Thirteen; Dr. Hadley. I slept with Remy. I didn't want those two to intertwine without permission.

"Is that a yes, dear?" Remy's hands descended to cup my breasts, each holding one globe possessively in their grasp. It was difficult for me to stay focused on coherency when all that flit through my mind were the impossibly naughty things I could do to this woman—this woman who was easily ten years younger than me; this woman who could effortlessly turn my logical notions to compost with a single glance; this _woman_ who was all I could think about, ever since that one night when I let myself go.

"Yes, Mistress."

The phrase exiting my quivering lips still irked me. It was difficult to utter those simple two words that seemed to hold so much meaning within them I relinquished the right to my body when I said those two simple words—I gave her unspoken permission to take me to the ends of the world. The reward, however, was worth the discomfort.

"Good, then." She stepped backwards, removing her hands from my shoulders and distancing the marvellous adjunct limb between her thighs from my throbbing groin.

I remained still, not quite knowing if I should stand to face her, or remain in this position for further interrogation/punishment. I didn't wish to disappoint her by making any movements that she would regard as disrespectful—therefore I stayed submissive, palms facing downwards and pressed flat against the bench that I was certain I'd be correlating with the feeling of pleasure in the future.

"Up, sweetheart. Up." She lightly tapped my bottom and I responded almost immediately: standing up straight and turning to face her so that my back was to the bench. She grabbed my hips and circled me, never breaking eye contact, making me follow her every movement. She stopped when she was in my original position, and I in hers.

"Strip." She said simply, sitting down and crossing her legs in a way that had a fresh coat of bodily fluids drip down the insides of my thighs. _How the hell could someone sitting like that be so unbelievably sexy? IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE…_

I scolded myself for a serious lack of control, stepping back a foot and pulling my blouse up and over my head to reveal a black lace bra. Okay, fine, so I will admit that ever since Remy had been giving me almost daily workout sessions, I'd been clothing myself in accordance every morning. I was always clean, always well-dressed, always prepared if anything out of the ordinary arose—anything like _this_, essentially. I unclasped the bra that I'd worn above all for my gorgeous colleague; my breasts spilling out of the cups when I pulled the garments away from the heat of my body, and let them drop hastily to the floor.

She uncrossed her legs upon seeing that my task was complete, and eyed me with a gaze that silently uttered the words _I love you_, pupils carefully exploring every inch of my now completely naked body. The words she uttered aloud, however, portrayed a different meaning: "You can play with your toys, now, Allison. But I warn you that if you don't _behave_, I'm taking them away. Understand?"

I licked my lips. "Yes, Mistress."

"Good." She smiled, pleased with my obedient behaviour. "Come here, help me out of these pants."

_Yes, Mistress_. I whispered the words in my mind, amazed by just how wet a submissive position could make me. I inched closer slowly, taking my time, intent clear upon making the younger doctor impatient and perhaps even pulling a reaction from her. None whatsoever. She simply sat there, smiling, perchance aware of my concrete objectives and keen on remaining nonchalant during the situation. I'm certain, however, that in the back of her mind, Remy screamed for me to hurry; that if anything, this dominance game was only arousing her further, that her calm and collected stance was just an act, and that she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer if I played her like this.

With this in mind, I kneeled before her and undid the intricate clasp of her leather pants, trailing my elbows upon her thighs as I passed, trying to soak as much of her in as possible. It wasn't enough. I wanted to feel her flesh rub with a near-violent passion against mine, I craved the delicious taste of her lips—swollen and throbbing. I _needed_ to see that look of pure ecstasy mar her unblemished features when orgasm rushed through her system with brutal force: one only the presence of another human being could deliver.

Remy kindly lifted her bottom when I managed to grasp the hem of her tight pants, beginning to pull them downwards in much the same way she'd undressed me: eyes focused upon every new inch of skin revealed, lips parted, thoughts swirling with the endless string of sexual scenarios that would entail. I finished removing her lower garments, breath catching in my throat—as it always did and always will—at just how flawless this woman's body was. _How perfect can you be? How is this even human…?_

Remy Hadley had a surreal quality to her; an allure that was simply too attractive to be anything remotely mundane. Her hips were shaped in a way that they fit perfectly into the palms of my hands, lips locking with mine like pieces of the same puzzle. And our bodies moulding together in faultless synchronization was another story entirely…

_Maybe_, I thought to myself. _Just maybe…she isn't the Goddess I think her to be. Maybe I see her differently than any other man or woman does, because we were meant to mould. Maybe…I don't love her because she is beautiful—she is beautiful because I love her._

"Focus, dear. _Focus._" Remy's authoritative tone sliced through the roaming thoughts that nearly brought tears to my eyes. I straightened by back, reflexes making me look her in the eye and await further instructions. "You can play with your toys, Allison, but I'm not playing with you. Next time you behave, I'll take part in your games. Today, you're going to entertain me."

My breath hitched audibly and my gaze dropped to the appendage strapped to the crotch of her figure. It was the color of flesh, maybe six inches in length, with ridges coating its circumference to create an appeal that was beyond description. A new wash of corporal juices dripped happily down my thighs, and I stepped forward when she beckoned me closer with her index finger, smiling. She grabbed my hips when I was in proximity, guiding my knees to either side of her thighs and drifting one hand up to the small of my back in a way that the heat from her open palm poured comfort into my quivering body. We'd never tried something along these lines before, which was likely why Remy was being so gentle in her way of handling my uncertainty. Her skin was soft where it brushed mine, and before releasing me wholly, the younger woman brought her lips up to my own in an intimate kiss.

I completely forgot about the very important fact that we were in the locker room at work with the possibility of staff members entering the premises at any moment in time. No, it eluded me entirely. There was me and Remy, and the rest didn't matter.

She released my lips and leaned back, supporting her weight with the hands she'd placed behind her bottom, against the bench. She arched her eyebrows alluringly, and mouthed the very sensual words: _entertain me._

The way I was positioned placed the entrance of my wet core directly above the adjunct limb she wore around her waist, forever erect and tempting beyond belief. I looked Remy in the eyes—those gorgeous eyes of hers that I could so easily become lost into—and, never ripping my gaze from hers, lowered my body onto the penal appendage. I took my time, taking in the accessory inch by inch; allowing my body to become familiar with its shape, size, and feel. My mouth parted when my nether lips fell against the hilt of her harness, and my hips ground forward to move it within me.

Remy smiled and bit her lower lip upon seeing the pleasure that was likely very apparent, smeared across my expression. I took in a deep breath, calming myself down (for what it was worth), and rose my body high to once again feel the delicious ridges playing against the walls of my sheath. My hands gripped her shoulders like steel, selfishly squeezing her muscles in a way that portrayed the extent of my current ecstasy. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me, either, when my pace sped up and my breasts danced to a silent tattoo, along with the rest of my body's movements.

Guessing the younger woman couldn't handle the temptation any longer, Remy's hands found their way upon my chest, kneading and squeezing, arousing me even further. It didn't take long for me to begin to feel the pinnacle of my pleasure creeping closer, threatening to make me burst into flames if I dared continue this constant pace of bounds. "R…Rem-y. I-I'm…"

"You're allowed, dear." She said with a strained chuckle. "Come for me."

My body ignited, and I was thrown into a swirling abyss of a delicious inferno as climax pushed its way through my entire system in a rush of pleasure. Eyes squeezed shut, bottom lip crushed between the maws of my canines, I felt my mind leave my body as Remy's hands circled my naked body and held me close to the warmth of hers when the shudders tore their way through my resolve. She stroked my naked back, arising goose bumps wherever her fingers passed and enticing me to snuggle closer to her figure.

"Remy?" I asked; naked, wet, and curled into a ball on her lap.

She was still stroking my hair when she acknowledged me. "Mmm?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She didn't speak for many moments after that, but I'm certain a quizzical expression came across my features when I heard her emit the low resonance of a chuckle. It was her turn to ask a question, then, "Are you asking this because the sex was good?"

"The sex _was_ good…" I offered, looking up at her. "But no."

"Then yes," she smiled. "Yes I would. And I thought you'd never ask."

**END.**


End file.
